Armor systems are used to protect infrastructures, vehicles and the human body. Current ballistic armor technologies use a brute force method of withstanding a ballistic impact. Material is stacked in increasing thickness until it can sustain an impact without damage. Thick layers of metal are often used to provide protection of equipment and vehicles. Typically, thicker layers of metal are used for higher levels of protection.
For human protection, body armor using fabrics woven from such materials as Kevlar® or Spectra® are often used. These materials are used for protective vests in compliance with National Institute of Justice Protection Levels I and II by adding multiple layers of the material in order to stop high velocity projectiles. Multiple layers of the existing ballistic protecting fabrics can result in high costs for armor typically used by law enforcement personnel.
Material used for military vests in compliance with the National Institute of Justice Protection Levels III and IV typically consist of strike face materials such as rigid panels made from ceramics or metal plates inserted into pockets on all sides of a vest. These vest are usually inflexible and heavy depending on the level of protection. Monolithic ceramic plates are costly to manufacture and usually withstand a single high velocity impact. Once cracked, the protection provided by the plates is drastically reduced.
Therefore, improvements in armor would prove beneficial in the protection of people, structures, vehicles, etc.